


What They Call Success

by shutterbug



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like her old job. Keeping the books. Day in, day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Call Success

It was just like her old job. Keeping the books. Keeping customers accountable to the higher ups—the one or two—that reaped the profits while the worker bees took home barely enough pay to compensate them for the price of gas that got them to the office. 

Day in, day out. 

Taystee leaned over her desk, into the light of a single 40 watt bulb, and balanced the ledger—the Philip Morris paperwork she’d worked so hard for—beyond the close of business. 

Altria owned Philip Morris now. Al-fuck-your-management-with-the-thick-end-of-a-baseball-bat-if-you-make-me-work-another-federal-holiday-again-bullshit. She didn’t give a shit about President’s Day, but if she didn’t get Memorial Day off, come May, she was done. Done. If she even made it that long. 

It was like her old job. Except, this time, the government didn’t care that people were dying. The buyers “assumed the risk” or some shit. 

The sad part of it was—fuckin’ cheap pen couldn’t write for five words straight—she’d probably make more money in prison.


End file.
